Placing Trust
by D-chan
Summary: OrphenMajic :: AU, yaoi, dark themes, more warnings inside :: The Kiba Tower requires that each masterintraining have his own apprentice. Orphen sets out to find one, and ends up with a mixed result...


**:: Placing Trust ::**

_Sorcerous Stabber Orphen_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters. Rights go to Sawada Hajime, Akita Yoshinobu and ADVision.

Rating: R

Pairings: Orphen/Majic

Warnings: AU, some OOCness, sap, heavy language, angst, yaoi, mentions of rape & sex, overall strangeness

Notes: Half of this is Muse-chan's fault, you know. Er... I mean, half of the credit should go to her, as I had to suck ideas out of her like a starving leech. ^_^;

But yes. This was originally intended to be smut, and somehow got somewhat of a plot. oO; The lemon version is available pretty much everywhere but FFN.

Okay. I'm done. Please enjoy yourself, and C&C is greatly appreciated, even for weird fics like this. ^_^;;

Thanks to: Muse-chan, Lady Cosmos, Aphrael, and Chevira-san. For inspiration and ideas and names and junk. ^_^ Thank you~~!

Orphen Finrandi despised a lot of things. He hated hot weather. He hated walking. He hated work. And he especially hated being sent to look for an apprentice due to the short supply of them back at the Kiba Tower.

It wasn't as though he'd started out alone. No, he and his two closest friends, Hartia and Rai, had all been assigned the bothersome task of seeking out those with Dragon blood. It was a requirement once you reached a certain level at that university, and he clearly remembered his days as Azari's apprentice. And now it was his turn to have one of his own-- one that the damned professionals couldn't be bothered to look for themselves.

_'Look for them yourselves, they say,'_ he thought sourly, listening to the sound of his heavy boots thudding against the cobblestone road. _'You'll find a better partner that way, they say. If you connect upon meeting them, surely it'll work... Well, screw them.'_

He would have said so, too, had he not loved the Kiba Tower so much. He'd been there since he was a small child, practicing spells, excelling many students easily once he was under Azari's tutelage. His memories there were fond, and he had no intentions of leaving it. And so, to keep his station as a master-in-training, he needed an apprentice. And he needed one _now._

It just happened that this year, there were less apprentices available than normal. More parents were denying the fact their child possessed any Dragon blood, not wanting to have such _monsters_ in their family. And so the latent talents were denied, and sorcerers were progressively becoming more hated.

It was true that more sorcerers died an early age than non-Dragon descendants did, due to battles and accidents and corruption of power, but it was also true that more non-Dragon descendants had been saved because of those sorcerers.

Orphen raised his eyes to the dimming sky, a frown gracing his handsome features-- and he really was handsome, even gorgeous, some might say. His hair was dark and unruly, cut short, a red band wrapped once around his head just for show. He was young as most masters-in-training went, at the age of twenty, whilst his friends Hartia and Rai were twenty-one and twenty-five respectively. He was well-built, always turning the feminine eye when he entered a room, but no doubt that his most remarkable feature was his dark, sparking, catlike sienna eyes.

He was far away from the Kiba Tower, days really. It had taken him long to reach this town, and what a large town it was. Once the trio had reached Courel, they had rented out stables for their horses and agreed to split up, only to meet back by midnight whether or not they had any success. It was a huge town to cover; Orphen had been searching for nearly a total of three hours and he still had no success.

It was because everyone was locked up tight inside, he thought wryly. Perhaps they sensed his intentions? Parental intuition was frightening that way.

This way would take him ours, maybe even days. It was ridiculous. Orphen heaved a sigh, reaching up to stifle a yawn. He half-turned to head back, but then stopped. Something caught his eye-- something unusually bright in this darkness. He turned back to catch it, but it was gone.

Logic would have told him to go back, that he was just so tired he was imagining things. However, Orphen prided himself in his abilities to catch things most others would dismiss. Therefore, he _had_ to go after whatever he'd seen. It was nagging him anyway, tugging on a strange sense in the back of his mind that told him this little detour may prove beneficial.

He strode swiftly down the empty street. There was no noise but the sound of his boots, and even that had been hushed. Despite what he wore, Orphen was a master of stealth. He followed the sound of lighter but slower feet, the sound of a large child or small teenager. He was more than curious now.

He rounded a corner, coming to an abrupt halt. He had only a second to take in the sight, the image of a young girl or boy -- it really was hard to tell the difference -- in ragged clothes, his or her eyes surprisingly bright turquoise hidden beneath locks of messed golden hair. Then he blinked and the child was gone.

That second was all it took to strengthen his resolve to track the child down. He'd felt a strong wave of Dragon power; the kid wasn't even trying to hide his blood. It felt suppressed, but even that was so strong it amazed him. Was he perhaps one of the rarer sorcerers, the kind whose bloodline wasn't so tainted with human?

Orphen smirked. Now he was definitely interested. Perhaps there _were_ benefits to hunting down one's own apprentice. To train that kind of power... It would be an amazing treat.

He was nearly invisible now as night drew nearer. His dark, worn cloak made him look less remarkable than most sorcerers, his headband and sash the only pieces of clothing anyone would be able to make out. But even those were hidden by his hair and cape, so he was mostly inconspicuous, which worked perfectly.

He raised a gloved hand, murmuring a soft incantation. "_Light the steps before this man; show me where my prey ran._" And at the moment, that was exactly what this child was: prey.

As he lowered his hand, a set of footprints began to glow. It wasn't bright, just subtle enough to let Orphen trail them. Instead of becoming a dullish red as most of his spells did, it was tinted oddly to make it almost purple. Strange... And even more interesting.

Orphen followed the trail, but was soon cut off when the footsteps simply vanished. He frowned. It was right in the middle of the street, which could only mean one thing. The kid had used a spell to teleport elsewhere. However, if he was correct in assuming that this latent power was largely untrained, then this child hadn't gotten far.

He tipped his head back, smirking as he saw a small shadow atop a nearby roof of an inn. "Are we quite finished playing hide-and-seek?" he called softly, not wishing to draw unwanted attention.

There was just enough of a nearby burning streetlamp for him to make out a small frown on that face before he heard a soft murmuring. Again the figure vanished.

Orphen was growing bored already, and he was not impressed with this useless trick. He tried another spell, this time one that would be much more efficient. "_Time is of the essence; follow his presence._" It was hardly a good spell, but as long as the last two words rhymed and there was a fair sense of rhythm he could use it to its full extent.

Sure enough he was standing within a yard of the child only a moment later. He heard a sharp intake of breath; surely this kid hadn't been expecting that. "Am I going to have to chase you all night?" inquired Orphen mildly.

He saw short-cut blonde hair fly as the child shook their head. Then there was the scrambling of bare feet on the cobblestone and he -- or she? -- was running.

Annoyed, Orphen blew a puff of breath between his lips before he followed. This kid seemed to know his way around. The sorcerer was led through several streets and alleyways before he grew more than irritated. It was time to put an end to this game.

He flung a hand out, his fingers outstretched as though reaching. "_Earth heed my call, cause his stumble and fall._"

There was a grinding sound and then before he could react, Orphen's prey had stumbled over a loose stone. Amazingly enough, he didn't fall flat on his face, but that stumble was all Orphen had needed. He quickly closed in, grabbing his prey by the shoulders and slamming them into the wall. He had expected the kid to be out of breath, so it startled him when a loud shriek pierced the night.

"_Let go of me!_"

Hastily, Orphen covered the child's mouth. "Quiet," he hissed. "Just listen for a moment; I have a question!"

The boy stopped struggling long enough to glare up at him and give Orphen the chance to realize that this was really a boy. A young teenager, from the looks of him. But even up close he had to blink to make sure that this was indeed a male; he was that pretty.

"Good," said Orphen smoothly. "I don't think either of us want to call unwanted attention, now, do we?"

Clearly frustrated but defeated, the boy nodded. Orphen removed his hand, keeping a tight grip on his shoulders. It seemed there would be no further resistance; that was good. He sighed inwardly, relieved to have the worst of it over with. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off with a husky murmur of, "So thou wouldst wish it to be this way?"

It wasn't that he spoke in the archaic tongue that was so badly startling. Though few people used that anymore, it was still common enough to understand instantly even if Orphen himself wasn't used to it. It was the way he had said it, the clear implication that something dark or sinister lay behind those words.

"What?" he inquired, puzzled. His grip was slackening. The boy lapsed into silence, his eyes lowered to the ground. Orphen felt his arms tense as the small fists clenched, as though he were expecting to be hit.

Finally the wide aqua depths rose, flashing. "Well?"

"Well _what_?" demanded Orphen, irascible once again.

The boy frowned. "Art thou going to do it or art thou not?" Despite his attempt to be strong, Orphen could hear the clear waver in his voice. He was scared, frightened of something... Of him? Well, that was understandable. Orphen's eyes weren't remarkable just for their colour or shape; they were remarkable because of the evil slant to them, making him come off as wicked whenever he didn't smile kindly. Thusly, he came off as evil quite often.

"I have seen that look before," the boy accused. "It is a look which means a person wants something. Perhaps thou doth not intend the harm I perceive, but there is something thou _doth_ want. What is it?"

Orphen was beyond lost now. Unconsciously his hands slackened; he took a step back, staring at the young teen in confusion and irritation. But he could think of nothing to say in response. He simply watched as the boy shrugged and walked off. He tried to appear calm, but the sorcerer noted a caution in hi step, a wary glint in his eye as he slipped away.

"Hey-- wait," Orphen called. "What's your name?"

There was no answer, and he hadn't fully expected one anyway. Orphen cursed silently, turning with a swish of his cloak and stalking off to the inn he, Hartia and Rai had chosen as their designated meeting place.

It _bothered_ him. That was all Orphen could think about that night as he lay wide awake, staring blankly at the dark ceiling of the room he had rented out for himself.

Hartia was just across the hall, and Rai two doors down. Neither had had any more success than he, which made him feel marginally better. Orphen didn't mention his run-in with the blonde boy, though it occurred to him now that he should have just to make sure the kid was "hands-off" until he could either make him his apprentice or find a better, more suitable Dragon-blooded descendant.

The only problem was, he didn't think there _was_ a better choice. It was just a feeling in his gut, one that told him that there was raw power beneath the boy's strange exterior. It felt strange for him to even think, but Orphen wanted -- no, he _needed_ to be the one to help harness and train that power. Because he had been close enough to feel, taste, almost touch it.

Well, there was no helping it at the moment. He'd have to try his luck tomorrow.

Then it hit Orphen just how stupid a thought that was. It would have been easier to follow the boy tonight, because once the run rose on Courel the streets would be littered with people. It was going to be hell finding him there!

He groaned and smacked himself on the forehead, frustrated that he hadn't thought ahead. _'Damnit! All of this just for a pretty-boy apprentice... It had damn well better be worth it!'_

Courel was teeming with people the next morning, exactly as expected. Orphen shielded his eyes from the bright sun when he stepped out of the inn, yawning and stretching. He'd only recently woken up, too intent on finding that boy as soon as possible so he could leave as quickly as he could.

Hartia and Rai had left all ready. Neither had bothered to wake him up, knowing he preferred to sleep in late, but for once Orphen wished they would have. He couldn't take any chances of them running into the pretty blonde boy, after all.

He was dressed a bit more conservative this morning. Deciding it was too hot for his cloak -- Orphen _hated_ hot weather -- he had simply put on a pair of pants, a shirt, and vest before going out. His Kiba Tower pendant was displayed proudly; he didn't care what trouble would arise from that. It would do this backwards town some good to have a bit of chaos.

Orphen tugged at his gloves, sure they were fit and snug before he finally ventured into the busy streets. Hardly anyone noticed him, but he noticed nearly everyone. There were brats trying to trip him up, several housewives out for morning shopping and chores, men on their way to or in the middle of work... It was complete madness even without him!

He shook his head, dark hair flying into his mahogany eyes. Really, this was all so ridiculous. _'Hm. I could probably create a spell to guide me directly to him. Let's see... "Words of mine, conjure--" Wait...'_

He fixed his eyes on a certain area of the crowd, eyes narrowed and scrutinizing as he halted in his step. He ignored the curses one someone that ran straight into him, gaze fixed straight, lingering over certain people. He was sure he had seen-- he had!

There he was, slipping through the crowd, trying to remain unseen. Orphen was positive it was him. He didn't dare call out, for it would attract unwanted attention, but he had to keep an eye on the boy.

And so he followed him.

As he stalked his prey, however, Orphen began to notice some things he hadn't noticed the other night. Perhaps it could be blamed on the darkness, or simply the fact he hadn't been paying much attention. But the closer he drew, the more he saw.

This boy had numerous scars on his arms, some small, a couple large and long. There were fading patches of purple and blue bruises, some green for they were so old. One particularly nasty one was beneath his left eye, and it looked fresh. Orphen was certain he would have noticed _that_ one... Which meant it was new.

No one seemed to notice-- and the boy, surprisingly enough, didn't even seem to see Orphen. He was walking swiftly, dodging through and between people, an almost crazed, desperate look in his turquoise eyes. And yet Orphen was fairly certain he was the only one following him.

What on earth was he afraid of?

They walked for over an hour. Orphen wasn't near growing weary yet; he was used to this sort of constant activity. But this boy was clearly growing tired. They were nearing the other end of town, the brink that lead to a vast valley where only horses and wild animals roamed. But why would he go all the way there? It wasn't safe, not unless you possessed well-trained Dragon's blood.

He possessed the Dragon lineage, but Orphen highly doubted this boy was trained in any way, except to use random spells when he most needed them-- like last night.

Orphen began to move quickly, more freely. The people here were thinning out, becoming fewer in number. By now the kid was practically fleeing for the outer wall, the only thing that lay between this town and the vast valley.

It had gone far enough. Orphen skidded to a stop, raising a hand. "_I move to thee; block mine enemy._" The boy was in no way his enemy, but he only needed the words to rhyme. He pictured the boy in his mind, the land, the wall... And then he found himself on solid ground, barely inches hidden into the shadows. As soon as he came by, Orphen leapt out, grabbing and slamming the boy right into the wall.

The blonde boy gasped, choking, then inhaled sharp and quick to scream. Having seen this act before, Orphen clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. "Shut up," he snarled. "You're not helping any!"

The boy was taut in his grip, but obeyed. Orphen felt his mouth clamp shut, saw those seemingly innocent eyes narrow in suspicion. Somehow that expression seemed so off with those angelic, very feminine features.

"Good boy. Now, if I remove my hand, will you promise not to scream or call any attention to us?" Reluctantly, the boy nodded. "Good boy," Orphen repeated, removing his hand.

"Why didst thou follow me?" the boy whispered, glancing over Orphen's shoulder as though looking for someone to help him.

"I have my reasons," replied Orphen casually. "But before we get to that, I want to know what the hell you meant by, _there is something thou doth want._ Remember?"

"Do not act as though thou doth not understand me," the boy snapped. "I can read it in thy gaze. Thou shouldst know better than any other!"

Orphen felt a growl rise from deep within his chest. He was trying to be patient, he really was, but he hated it when kids thought they could toy with him. His arms slipped away from the boy, one hand clenching into a tight fist. There was a flash of fear in the boy's eyes, and before he knew it Orphen's fist slammed into the wall right beside his head, missing him by bare inches. "Damn it!" he exploded, forgetting that he didn't want to let anyone know where they were. Indeed, the boy was even more frightened out. "You'd better quit toying with me, you goddamned brat!"

He may have said more, but a choked whimper made him hesitate. No longer could he see those aqua eyes; now they were clenched tightly shut, trying but failing to hold back tears as they trickled down his rounded face. Orphen stared, unable to do anything more as the boy slowly slid to the ground, back heavily pressed against the wall. "Please do not..." he whispered through small sobs. "Please..."

Orphen blinked, backing up a step and crouching down before the boy. _'Crying... I scared him that badly?'_ he wondered. _'I didn't think I was **that** frightening.'_

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "I..." Damnit, why was this so hard to get out! He hated apologizing, but this time he knew he'd definitely screwed up. "I'm sorry," he finally managed to choke out, almost grimacing over the words.

The boy's shoulders refused to stop shaking. Orphen sighed, reaching out to soothingly stroke the messy blonde hair before he realized what he was doing. _'What the hell **am** I doing?'_ he wondered, half disturbed and half fascinated. There was something about this boy, not his pretty looks and not his power, that made him cautious, gentler with him than he would have been with just about anyone else.

Finally, the boy's sobs quieted, eventually subsiding. Pale hands came up to clumsily wipe his eyes, and he refused to meet Orphen's gaze. It only served to make the sorcerer feel even guiltier, and he hated that more than _anything._

He had to win the boy over, somehow. If it all fell through, Orphen would feel foolish and he knew this. However, if it worked than he would have the exciting opportunity that few masters-in-training ever received. _That_ was worth any scratch on the surface of his polished dignity.

The older man stood, offering a hand to the boy. "Come on. Get up." His voice wasn't harsh, but it couldn't be described as gentle, either. He received a suspicious look in response, but he was pleased to see the boy accept his hand. Good. That was one step toward victory. But he would have to go slowly, step carefully. "So where were you going?"

The boy said nothing, so Orphen tried again, this time not quite as polite. "I was going to follow you anyway. Where were you going?"

The boy wrenched his hand free, making Orphen realize that he'd had yet to let go of it. Then he turned and tried to walk away, but lost his footing quickly.

_'He's not stable...'_ Whether he was thinking mentally or physically, Orphen didn't bother to waste time on it. He reached out again, this time not waiting for an acceptance before he pulled the boy to his feet again. This time the wary gaze was surprised, as though he weren't used to such persistence or treatment. It did make the sorcerer wonder what had happened to make him so jumpy.

He sighed. In this sort of situation, it was best to make the kid feel at ease. But Orphen couldn't summon up the smile to do that; he'd rarely had to do this, and even when he _had_ had to, it had always been someone for someone he was familiar with, like Hartia or Azari. This case was completely different.

Then he saw the boy nodding at the wall, indicating that he wanted to go past it. The sorcerer contemplated this before he said, "But there are wild animals that way. It's dangerous. Have you ever been there by yourself?" A hesitant nod of denial. "I have a better idea, if you'll trust me for a little bit. I promise not to throw you into any more walls," he offered.

A tiny smile crept onto the boy's face. "Aye," he agreed, trailing behind the sorcerer. His suspicion hadn't lessened any, Orphen knew, but at least he was willing to cooperate for now.

Orphen led him back into the town, weaving his way through the people. The boy followed him easily; clearly he was used to this sort of activity. That was good, noted Orphen. That meant he had decent reflexes. He didn't knock a single person.

It wasn't until they reached the stables that the sorcerer finally slowed. His sienna-coloured gaze skimmed the area before he approached a rather plain-looking, but well-cared for horse. He pet her nose, leaning in to whisper soothing words. "Hey there, Jera," he murmured. "No, we're not ready to leave yet. Give me a few more days." Then he turned to the boy, pausing to stare in amusement.

The blonde's eyes were wider than normal, staring in fascination at the equine as though it were the most amazing creature he had ever seen. Without seeing Orphen, he stepped forward, tentatively reaching out.

"Be careful," warned the sorcerer. "She doesn't take to strangers... usually..." His voice trailed off as he realized the caution hadn't been needed. Jera was nuzzling the boy, a curious look in her dark eyes. _'Interesting.'_ Though not a purebred or anything near the sort, Jera was an excellent horse. She had been tough to tame when he'd first ridden her at the age of fifteen, but over time she had grown to trust him. Put simply, she didn't take to people easily, not even sorcerers.

"She is beautiful," breathed the boy. "She be thy steed, then?"

Orphen smirked. "Aye," he teased. Aqua eyes turned to him, dimming a bit. Orphen backtracked. "Yeah. She is." Apparently this child didn't like to be made fun of, even just a bit.

The boy patted Jera again, stroking her velvety nose gently. But he kept his gaze on Orphen, somewhat warily. "What dost thou desire?"

Orphen briefly considered the possible ways of approaching the subject. He deemed the open one the best, and went for it. "I want to make an offer, if you're willing to listen." The boy said nothing, so he continued. "I'm a student of the Kiba Tower. You know what that is, right?"

"The most prestigious sorcerous university. I do."

"Then you must know a little bit about it, such as, when sorcerers reach a certain level they become what are called masters-in-training." The boy nodded. "You must also know they take in apprentices." Understanding began to light the boy's eyes, but he didn't interrupt. "I am here with a couple of friends -- comrades, companions -- seeking a suitable apprentice."

"Doth the tower not provide thee with such?" the boy asked sharply.

"Yes," Orphen agreed. "But over the years our students have dwindled in numbers. Sorcerers are not well-liked, you know."

The boy's expression was surprisingly serious. "This I know," he muttered.

"Last night I felt your power. You have the blood of Dragons, kid. And it's _strong._" Orphen dimly realized he was growing urgent, but at this point was too excited to care. "You have the potential to be a powerful sorcerer-- I would give _anything_ to train that. Would you consider coming with me?"

"Aye."

The answer took him by surprise. "What--?"

The boy sighed. "I agreed to consider thy offer," he reminded him. "Not to go with thee. How long wilt thou wait?"

"One week," replied Orphen.

The boy nodded, giving Jera one last pat before he stepped away from her. "Then I shall report back to thee within the week. Should I not, I have refused."

It wasn't what he'd hoped for, but it was better than he'd expected. "Deal." Then he paused, calling after the boy before he'd gone too far. "Hey. Wait. What's your name, kid?"

The boy stopped but didn't turn. "That I will reveal later, should I agree to go with thee." Then he broke into a run, disappearing into the sea of people before Orphen could object.

The sorcerer sighed, moving back to his horse. "He's a strange one, isn't he?" he asked rhetorically, smirking. "Nevertheless, he'd be the perfect apprentice. Don't you agree, Jera?"

The horse snorted.

Unfortunately, Orphen thought a couple days later, he had been very hasty in making the deadline one week. It was silly, considering he was very impatient. Already Hartia had left with a young orange-haired girl that Orphen had mistaken for a young boy upon first glance. Like the blonde he had met, it was hard to tell the difference upon first site. But her mannerisms and fine facial features were definitely that of a female. How ironic, it seemed to him.

Rai had mentioned going to another town if he didn't find a good candidate in the next day or so. Orphen wasn't sure if this was welcome or not; on one hand, that left him alone. On the other hand, that was sort of what he wanted at the moment.

It had been boring since that day, though. As though intent on snubbing him, the boy had kept out of his sight since he had agreed to come to him should he choose to accept Orphen's offer.

On the surface it appeared that this deal benefit Orphen more than it did the boy, but this sorcerer had the nagging feeling that getting out of this town would do them both a great deal of good. It was a huge place, and popular, so he didn't trust it-- or the people in it.

It was that same nagging feeling that compelled him to take a walk after dinner that evening. Rai had bid him goodnight, giving him the strangest searching look before retiring to his own room. Orphen had been unsettled by it, as usually signs such as that one meant the seer knew something he didn't, but Orphen tried not to dwell on it. The sky was growing rapidly dark, promising a thunderstorm, but he still didn't feel like returning to the inn.

No one was out but him, of course. He was crazy to be out when it was likely lightening may draw near, but he still couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was off. Normally this only happened when there was a disruption in his daily routine, or when he was hit with a fading sense of deja vu, but it was neither in this case.

Still musing over his thoughts, he almost ran straight into a couple of young men. They couldn't have been much older than him, either, so it annoyed Orphen when the first one snapped, "Oi, old man, can't you see a rainstorm's comin'? You'd better get inside."

"Yeah," a second man jeered. "Wouldn't want to catch sick, would we?"

Orphen had half a mind to knock them senseless, but the thought of scaring them silly was a bit more appealing. He shrugged, waving his right hand in an exaggerated sweep. "Perhaps," he agreed, flashing his teeth in a wide smirk as his metallic pendant caught the flickering lamplights.

A third man paled. "C'mon," he muttered, obviously not wanting anymore trouble. Not surprisingly, the other two hurried to comply. Orphen shook his head in amusement just as a raindrop hit his nose. _'Some people.'_ And he left it at that.

They were right, though. It began to drizzle only seconds later, then rain, and in no time he was soaking from head to foot. _'Damn.'_ But the rain didn't bother him. He paused, wrinkling his nose. The smell of rain on the earth, even on streets, was usually a pleasant smell to him. But something was _seriously_ off tonight.

He continued on, boots splashing in shallow puddles. His eyes were sharp, glancing from side to side, and his ears alert. It almost felt like an enemy attack; the air was thick and tense as such. But that wasn't _quite_ it.

And then he heard it. Crying.

_'It can't be...?'_ Without his conscious direction, his legs began to move, taking swift, long strides. He just followed the sound, close but soft; muffled. The ominous feeling grew worse. Was he going to find a dead person?

Not quite, he realized only moments later. He was standing in an alleyway, staring down the dark path. The sound was definitely coming from here. He held a hand up, cupping it as though to catch the rain. "_From stars that died, be my guide._" Then he was holding a bright and warm, not necessarily hot ball of light. It was almost amber in colour, faded and fuzzy around the edges, but it worked. He could see.

Orphen didn't like what he saw.

"Kid?" He hurried forward, dropping to his knees. Sure enough there was the blonde boy, huddled on the ground. He was shivering, both from cold and fear, it seemed. His breathing was ragged, uneven, and loud. Orphen reached out to touch him, not knowing completely why, but all he got in response was a loud whimper as the boy drew further into himself, cowering.

_'Shit. What the hell happened?'_ That question was easily answered. Just from glancing at the boy's body, Orphen could note bruises of new and old. Scratches, scrapes, and cuts decorated the pale skin; blood dripped from one of the deeper cuts in a steady trickle. The boy's knees were clutched to his chest, even though the act must have hurt, revealing he was half without clothes. His tattered shirt remained, soaked and with speckles of blood decorating it, but from his waist down he was completely naked.

_'**Shit**,'_ thought Orphen. Burning fury that he'd only ever felt once or twice before washed over him. Usually he only got this angry when an injustice occurred around or to him, such as a student cheating in a duel or a teacher siding with his own students out of sheer favouritism. This, however.. This pissed him off.

_'Whoever fucking did this is going to fucking **die**,'_ he thought angrily. He tried not to let that show on his face, even though it was hard. He didn't want to scare the boy off completely.

But a lot of things made sense now. Why the boy had been so wary of him, why he had thought Orphen had had bad intentions, why he was so suspicious, why such a dark expression looked out of place on his features... It all made sense. It didn't make Orphen feel any better, though. He didn't condone with rape; he didn't condone with senseless violence whatsoever.

As though sensing his anger -- and perhaps he did -- the boy mewled loudly, trying to scoot further away from the black sorcerer. Orphen sighed, standing. Perhaps he could get a doctor or something.

But when he moved to leave, he heard the whimpers rise in pitch. He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder. Now the boy was looking at him, eyes wide and betrayed. Possibly, Orphen thought, this boy believed that Orphen was just trying to get rid of him, that he was leaving him just as his rapists had.

Well, that screwed that idea over. If he tried to get near him, the boy cried. If he tried to leave, the boy cried even louder. He was at a total loss as to what to do, so all he _could_ do was sit there and stare at the boy.

After a moment Orphen realized that he could still help, just a bit. He unfastened his cloak, draping it about the boy despite the weak squirms to get away. It wasn't much, but it would help from his getting sick that quickly. Then he murmured a quick spell to repel the water so that it would keep the boy dry that much longer.

However, they couldn't stay there. "Hey," he said, trying to speak softly but loudly enough for the boy to hear him over the rain. "I know you're scared of me, and I don't blame you, but if you don't get up and come with me I'll leave you here." The boy didn't acknowledge him. It struck deep guilt, but he added, "If I do that, they may come back once the rain clears up."

That did it. The boy bit his lip, obviously hesitant to go but even more reluctant to stay. He tried to stand, but found his legs unsteady. Orphen had to help him to his feet, and then to spare some of the boy's dignity, he only half-supported him as they walked.

To Orphen's relief, no one was at the front desk when they walked in. He hurriedly ushered the boy to his room, which was really only fit for one person.

To try to improve things, Orphen lent the boy an extra pair of breeches he had brought along for sleeping in. They were big on the boy's small, thin frame, but at least it was cover. Then he replaced the worn and torn shirt with another one he rarely wore, a light blue cotton shirt. This also hung loosely on the boy, one side of the collar falling over a bruised shoulder. Orphen inwardly winced; this boy was worse off than he had first assumed. He also had the feeling this wasn't the first time the boy had experienced rape, and may not be the last-- unless he came with Orphen, of course.

Then the boy ended up cowering against the wall, not responding to Orphen's coaxing. Eventually the sorcerer grew frustrated. He had to pick the boy up and literally dump him on the bed. "Stay there," he ordered when the blonde scrambled to get down. "Sleep. I'll be on the floor; _you_ sleep here. For tonight. I won't harm you, I promise." He moved to the over side of the room, settling into a corner. "See? All the way over here. You can watch me go to sleep, if you'd like."

The boy's hands fisted the covers, his eyes trained on Orphen as the dark-haired sorcerer closed his eyes. Eventually the boy either grew tired or felt safe enough, for he fell asleep.

Orphen sighed inwardly, cracking an eye open. He felt bad for deliberately lying to the boy to make him feel at least somewhat safe, but at least it had worked.

What now? Surely the kid wouldn't want to come with him now, not if he was afraid of him. And it was a selfish thought, but perhaps he _would_ agree to go now that Orphen had helped him, had tried to prove himself trustworthy.

Orphen finally slept, waking up a few hours later to the barest hint of dawn peeking through the windows. On the bed the boy still slumbered, to his relief. He had half feared he would try to run out, but luckily it had not been the case.

He stretched, getting to his feet. His back hurt from sleeping against the wall, but with a few stretches the kinks would be worked out in a matter of seconds. Quietly, he grabbed a change of clothes and undressed, pulling them on quickly. Once he was reassured the boy was still sleeping, Orphen slipped out.

_'Breakfast. Definitely breakfast.'_

Barely had he taken two steps down the hallway did a door not too far away open. Out stepped Rai, calm and expressionless as ever.

He was the first to greet, though he didn't look Orphen's way. "Good morning."

"Yo," Orphen returned, smirking faintly. "You were going to have breakfast?"

The green-eyed sorcerer finally met his gaze, giving him a long searching look. "I had not planned to, but I suppose I can take time to do so. Thank you."

Orphen shrugged, following him out to the dining area. Hardly anyone was up, just a couple waitresses and the desk clerk, but that was perfectly fine with him. He and Rai took a seat.

Rai was a seer, a master of clairvoyance in his age group. He had become a master-in-training a bit late as sorcerers go, but it was more from lack of interest rather than lack of skill. He was brilliant and mysterious, seeming to know more than he let on. Sometimes Orphen had the feeling he could read minds.

A short while later Rai had settled with a cup of strong tea, watching blankly as his companion dug into what he called a healthy breakfast-- ice cream and soda, pure sugar and salt. Out of the corner of his eye, Orphen saw the older man shake his head.

"You really will kill yourself early that way," he commented quietly.

Orphen shrugged, giving his spoon one last lick before he was finished. "So? Any luck?"

Rai shook his head. "Not at all. I will leave after this to the next town, still seeking a suitable apprentice."

The brunette blinked, half wondering if his classmate knew he wouldn't be going with him. As though reading his mind, Rai said, "I trust you've already found a suitable apprentice?"

"It depends if he's willing," Orphen agreed, only mildly taken aback. One learned to grow used to Rai's strange ways after a while.

"I see." Rai then stood, dropping some money on the table. He kept his hand on the white cloth for a moment, his single visible eye searching Orphen again. "You may want to keep a closer eye on him, lest he slip away." And then he left in a swirl of dark robes, leaving Orphen to ponder those last words.

After a while Orphen paid his bill as well, ready to head back to his room. It felt strange to think of it as only his when the boy had been sleeping in it the other night.

He opened the door quietly, so as not to disturb the slumbering boy. He shut it behind him, taking a breath to exhale-- only to realize that the boy wasn't asleep at all. Or even on the bed.

He was halfway out the window.

"Where the hell are _you_ going?" Orphen demanded, not realizing until later he was being way too harsh. The boy froze at the same time Orphen strode forward, grasping one of the thin shoulders. Unfortunately, in his haste, he'd also forgotten the boy was injured. A loud cry of pain emitted from the wide-eyed boy, who instantly moved to duck back in and knock Orphen's hand away at the same time.

Both stood still for the longest of moments, neither daring to speak. The boy looked absolutely terrified, and Orphen was torn between anger and regret. Finally, he managed to say in a controlled voice, "If you wanted to go for a walk, the door is _that_ way." No answer. "Ah, but you didn't want to walk, then," he continued, relaxing marginally the longer he talked. "You wanted to escape."

The look the boy gave him was sullen and Orphen knew he'd hit the issue right on the mark. "See, I don't think I can let you do that," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't care if you refuse to come with me--" Which was a blatant lie, but Orphen liked to think he was good at lying. "--But the moment you step outside, you're prey again."

The boy flinched. That was true, and both of them knew it. Orphen had the distinct feeling last night hadn't been the first assault on the boy. He didn't think that way personally, but he did know that many older men would find the pretty boy attractive-- so attractive that they simply had to have their fun with him.

It only gave him another reason to take this boy away from it all. Not just to return to the Kiba Tower with him to learn, practice and train magic, but to be protected and become safer. Sure, there were guys that may _want_ to do it there, but the boy would be under much better care, better watch. There was a much stronger chance of it not happening as long as he was at the tower... Especially if he did agree to become Orphen's apprentice. A master's responsibility wasn't just to work and train with, but to teach, learn with, and protect his students. And Orphen had full intentions on doing his part fully.

Perhaps the boy realized it, for when he submitted it was with great reluctance. "When shall we leave, ah...?"

"Orphen's fine." _'For now,'_ he added silently. Once they got to Kiba Tower, the boy would have to address him as his teacher and superior. But the fine details could be worked out later, once he had gotten the boy more comfortable with him.

Of course, he realized with a touch of dismay, that was easier said than done.

The atmosphere was tense the morning Orphen roused the boy early. Just the day before he had had the boy packing whatever he could, then ordered him to get a good night's rest before they left. They would be covering quite some distance, and they had few supplies and only one horse. Still, it was best to leave as early as possible.

The boy was characteristically silent as Orphen led the way to the stables. The ground was damp with the previous day's drizzle, leaving a dank smell about them. Once they reached the stables, Orphen had to make sure Jera was fed and watered before he let her out. Again, he noted, the boy stared at the equine as though thoroughly enthralled to behold such a creature.

Orphen mounted her, holding a hand out for the boy to take. Almost instantly the blonde was backing up, but Orphen hissed, "We have to go _now_." Still obviously reluctant, the boy allowed himself to be pulled up and onto the horse.

"Do you know how to ride?" inquired the sorcerer as the boy shifted in his seat in front of him. He was probably frightened by the closeness between them, but Orphen wasn't about to take the chance of him falling off. The boy seemed to realize this, too, for he admitted to having little experience. Orphen instructed him on how to grasp the mare's mane without harming her, and in no time they were on their way out.

Once they were free from the town's restraints, a broad smirk spread across Orphen's face. He uttered no words, simply pressed his knees in. Jera neighed rather loudly, startling the boy badly, rearing back a little before she lunged forward and galloped off.

Orphen kept a tight hold of the reigns, not trusting the teen to hold them for even a second, but the blue-eyed boy was too excited to care. He was leaning close to the horse, gripping her thick black mane as they rode. He smiled, even... And somehow Orphen felt he wasn't just doing the right thing, he was helping this boy in a way no one else had ever bothered to do.

Strangely enough, that was more rewarding than anything else could possibly be.

The morning came and went; the only scenery running by was a blur of grass valley, trees from the forest on their right and hills and mountains to their left. Orphen finally pulled Jera to a stop, petting and soothing her before he dismounted.

"Why art thou stopping?" the boy questioned, seeming hesitant to leave the horse.

Orphen decided not to comment on it. "To rest," he replied. "Jera needs a break, and then we'll be walking a while. Until then, we need to get something to eat." His expression softened somewhat as his gaze fell upon his new apprentice. "Normally I would have you do that for the both of us, but until you get a firm grasp on how we're going to do things, I think I'd better help. Can we do that?"

Basically, he was asking for the boy's consent and cooperation. After a while, the boy nodded.

"Good. Now help me find something to burn, and we'll get started."

If the boy thought it odd, he didn't say so. They mostly worked in silence, which was only being broken my Orphen's occasional instruction as he slowly taught the boy the ropes. Luckily, the kid was a good listener and didn't once interrupt.

_'Of course, that could just be a silent treatment or something,'_ thought Orphen dryly as he watched their food simmer over the fire. The boy was asleep, most likely more tired from the journey than he wanted to admit. The sorcerer was half reluctant to rouse him, but did so soon enough. The boy flinched beneath his touch. He really hated physical contact.

Orphen mused over this as he watched the boy pick at his food. "You don't like it?"

The boy frowned faintly. "There is meat in there."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "Yes."

"I have not eaten meat since I was a very small child," the boy explained. His expression was horrible mixture of queasiness and an obvious attempt to keep a blank face. Orphen smirked. "Not since I left--" He broke off suddenly, as though realizing he'd said too much. He clamped his mouth shut.

His interest was piqued, but for now Orphen deemed it best to pretend he hadn't heard it. "Well, you'll have to get used to it. It'll give you more strength on our travels, so I'd suggest you at least have a little, even if you don't like it." He saw the boy's eyes flicker and he added casually, "I won't force you. It's just a strong suggestion."

"Hm." The boy contemplated this for a moment before he picked his spoon up, relenting. The sorcerer tried not to smirk in front of him.

It occurred to Orphen while the boy was eating that he'd had yet to learn his name-- and he had been promised to know it if the boy agreed to come with. "You promised to tell me your name if you came with me," he reminded the boy.

The blonde blinked, mouth opening uncertainly, but whatever response he was going to summon was cut off with a loud, inhuman shriek. The boy yelped and dropped his bowl, spilling the contents all over the ground. Orphen was instantly on his feet, eyes narrowed as he swept his catlike eyes over the land.

"Take Jera and get back," he ordered.

The boy didn't respond, but Orphen could hear the clacking of hooves. Jera was being successfully led away; the boy had an uncanny way of dealing with animals, it seemed. Perhaps because he loved them so much was the reason he had been hesitant to eat?

The threat proved to be little; it was a griffin, which an apprentice or even novice would have some trouble with. But Orphen was nearly a full-fledged sorcerer; he was a master-in-training, and this sort of thing was dead easy. Literally.

_'I hope you're watching, kid,'_ he thought.

The spells were fairly simple. He muttered a quick incantation to dodge the large claws, then made an obscure gesture before uttering, "_Lose thy flight, fire and light!_"

A moment later one of the griffin's beautiful wings erupted in flames. It shrieked in pain, losing its momentum to fly. Orphen refused to kill it, instead watching in amusement as it flapped around screaming, trying to put out the flame. He muttered another incantation, this time not making any arm or hand movements. But the flame went out, and the griffin gave him a hurt look.

"You started it," said the sorcerer coldly. "Go now and I'll overlook this."

It knew better than to pick a fight with him. It had lost its ability to fly, so was instead submitted to waddling off. Orphen tried not to snicker, though he couldn't suppress a smirk.

Then he turned to go find Jera and the boy again-- and stopped quickly to avoid walking right into them. He blinked, backing up a step. Jera whinnied softly, and on her back the boy stared at him in something akin to awe.

"What... That was... Wow!" he exclaimed. "What was it?"

He had lost the archaic accent. "You speak modern tongue?" inquired Orphen.

The boy nodded. "My father spoke it," he said in what Orphen considered a normal voice, then switched to archaic again. "But I have been living with my mother, and she speaketh likewise."

"I see." It was interesting, and it sounded like the boy had been living with his mother for some time now. But now it was past his turn to answer the boy's earlier question. "What I used, that was magic. It's what I'll be teaching you to control."

The boy blinked. "Magic?" he repeated slowly.

Orphen nodded, tipping his head to the side. "Now, if you don't mind answering _my_ earlier question, what's your name? Or, what do you I prefer to call you?"

The boy smiled strangely, and Orphen only understood why a moment later. "My name is Majic."

The sorcerer blinked, staring for a long moment. There was an elongated silence, and then a muffled snicker broke out. Within moments that snicker turned into a rather loud fit of laughter, and Majic blushed furiously.

Orphen paid for his fit of laughter later. He was nursing an aching side that day, but he couldn't seem to help it. The sheer irony had struck him as that amusing, and he couldn't seem to get over it. He kept smiling and shaking his head. He knew he should stop, for Majic was growing ever the more silent and uncomfortable, but it was just too amusing. And, dare he think it, cute.

_'Parents must have had a twisted sense of humor,'_ he thought. Thinking about the boy's parents reminded him of a question he'd wanted to ask, and that night he sprung it on the boy.

"Were both of your parents sorcerers?"

Majic jumped, glancing his way nervously. It irked Orphen how he'd been growing antsier as the day went on, and by nightfall he was practically living on eggshells. It was crazy. "Huh?"

The brunette sighed, closing his cinnamon-coloured eyes. "You have an unnaturally strong power; your talents are raw and potent. I was wondering if both your parents were sorcerers, and how diluted -- or pure -- your bloodline is in consideration of the Dragons."

When he opened his eyes again, the blonde was scooting away a bit. He froze when Orphen's gaze fell on him. "I... Uh..." He bit his lip, swallowing audibly before he finally managed to answer articulately. "My father had no sorceri ability. My mother was -- is -- a strong sorceress. She..."

He was obviously hiding something. Now seemed to be the appropriate time to urge it out, lest he have a harder time trying to explain the next time. "She what?" asked Orphen casually.

Majic sighed. "Mother has been living in the woods." As he spoke, Orphen noted that he slowly slipped into the more modern language. It was vaguely interesting, but he was more focused on the story now. "And I with her. But..."

He trailed off, uncertain. Orphen allowed him to take a couple steadying breaths before he said, "Go on."

He doubted the boy had put enough trust in him to confide this, but he also believed that Majic wouldn't be able to go on too long before he told somebody. Obviously, he rarely talked to people. Orphen vaguely wondered if he'd even had any friends -- companions, allies, _anything_ -- back in Courel.

He seemed to be right in his assumption, for Majic continued. His voice shook as he spoke, but the words were said clearly enough. "She is not exactly stable of mind. She..." He pulled his lip between his teeth. "She... does things I don't like," he finally whispered.

Orphen was instantly alert. "Like what?" he asked suspiciously.

Majic understood. "No, she never harmed me, never touched me... Not intentionally. Never," he insisted.

The sorcerer pondered this briefly. "What, then?"

"She eats wild animals." At Orphen's blank stare, he elaborated. "Raw. Living."

Now the dark-haired sorcerer understood. He grimaced, but said nothing yet. He could understand how that would repulse someone, especially a young boy, and he could also understand more of the reasons Majic may have wanted to come with him. "Where's your father?" The blonde shrugged. "Hm."

After that they lapsed into silence. In a short while Orphen stood, announcing it was time to get moving again. This time he and Majic walked, with Jera leisurely following. She was a good horse, and would have followed Orphen anyway, but the sorcerer had the strangest feeling that she had taken a liking to Majic. It came in only small signs, but simply the sole act of her nuzzling the blonde every so often for no apparent reason confirmed this.

While they walked, Orphen began to seriously contemplate the recent discoveries. Majic seemed fascinated by the sorceri ability -- and rightly so, if the strongest spell he'd seen was Orphen's own simple fire calling -- and he had many qualities that would make him a good apprentice: attentiveness, for one. When he wasn't being nervous or feeling intimidated by him, Majic was usually willing to go along with whatever he had in mind.

But there was that barrier to get past, the one that said in large bold letters, **_Do Not Touch_**. And it wasn't just in the physical sense; Majic was hesitant to let anyone reach out to him and give his soul a gentle stroke of reassurance. In order to get the best results, Orphen would have to win his trust. He didn't want it so much in words as he did through actions. Majic could say all he wanted, but it was going to be his actions and performances that would count here. And until Orphen could get past that annoyingly thick chunk of solitude, he couldn't get _any_ of that done.

Orphen had tied Jera to a nearby tree, much to Majic's indignation. "She is a free animal, is she not?" he demanded in that strange accent, something that was a mix of archaic and modern. "So let her roam."

"Not around here," said Orphen grimly. "There aren't many decent animals around."

Majic scowled, but quickly wiped it away so as not to me reprimanded. Orphen had yet to seriously rebuke him, but even his soft ones made the boy flinch. "I think you just do not trust your own mare."

Irritated mostly because the boy was right, Orphen shrugged and made sure they set up for camp. The first day had gone by fairly well, he eventually decided, and it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

He was almost asleep when the boy had to pipe up. "Um... What am I supposed to call you?"

Orphen scowled. He was a bit tired, and he wanted to sleep, but he had to resist snapping at the boy. After a few moments he managed to grit out, "I already told you. Orphen is just fine."

"But you are supposed to be my teacher, are you not?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Tch. Just call me Master, then."

Silence fell, and after a few minutes he began to believe he'd finally be able to get some sleep, but then a tentative voice quavered, "Master...?"

He sighed. Obviously, the name was a big thing to Majic. And now that he thought about it, he could see why. It seemed like a big title, like someone that had complete control. Clearly this boy was wary -- even frightened -- of that. So he had to explain.

"It's just a title. It doesn't mean much. At the Kiba Tower, it simply means that those who are addressed as 'Master' are the teachers." He closed his eyes. "It doesn't make me your king. I'm just the _teacher_." He stressed the last word for two reasons. The first was to reassure, and the second was to warn that it didn't mean that, as teacher, he was on equal level with student. "Okay?"

Majic sighed, sounding relieved. "Okay. Master, may I ask you something?"

"Tomorrow," replied Orphen curtly.

At first Orphen thought it was strange, for there was no dim glow of early sunrise in his eyes as he woke. Once he was awake, however, his amber eyes found the source of the difference. It made him start.

"Majic?"

The blonde was leaning over him, staring down blankly. Blonde locks fell around his head like a dark golden halo, lit almost orange in the faint sunlight. Half hidden in shadow, Orphen was irritated to see he couldn't read the boy's aqua-glass eyes.

In a soft voice, quiet enough to be mistaken for a young girl's, the boy murmured, "You said I could ask you something today."

So he had. Orphen sighed and submitted to his fate. "What is it?"

"What is the relationship like between the typical teacher and student at school?"

Orphen thought for a moment. "Normal, I suppose. It depends on the teacher. Master Childman is very kind to his students, but firm. Flameheart is a true bastard; he doesn't care so much for his students as he does their reputation which in turn affects him."

"Are their romantic relationships between the teachers and students?"

The sorcerer frowned momentarily, but realized a second later that it was a question Majic _would_ ask. After all, what use would it be for him to leave the cruelty of one village only to walk into that of a school's? He answered civilly enough. "Some. Most of it's consensual, though."

Majic nodded. "I see." Still he didn't move away. "Do you know anyone like that?"

He shrugged, a spark of suspicion lighting. He could understand the concern, but surely he'd already abated that. "A couple, I suppose. My sister loves my teacher, I know."

Pulling his lip between his teeth, Majic fell silent. Orphen was about to ask if he could move so he could sit up, but then the boy spoke _again_. "Were you ever like that?"

Mahogany eyes pierced the boy, searching for something. "No. But I don't have anything against it, provided is consensual from both parties."

Majic smiled strangely. "I see. Do these romantic relationships ever become sexually intimate?"

Alert, Orphen began to push himself up to his elbows. "Some, but why do you need to--" His sentence was abruptly cut off by a not completely unexpected kiss, a firm but chaste pressure on his lips. Majic pulled back after a couple brief moments, giving Orphen an expectant stare. Too late he realized he was supposed to have a reaction. "Um..."

Majic smiled. "I am rather attracted to you, Master."

Orphen frowned. This seemed weird and a bit rushed, but he couldn't deny attraction to the boy, either. So instead he simply asked, "Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "Why not?" Orphen snorted, and he smiled. "Because you are the first person to care, ever since my father. My mother... She is too far gone, mentally, to care."

Orphen wasn't sure what to say to that. Neither was he sure how to respond to the boy leaning on him, arms resting comfortably on the older man's broad chest. "I'm sorry," he finally said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Mm." Majic fairly ignored this, leaning down to give him another kiss. He broke away quickly, but just barely, to whisper, "Please tell me if you do not care as much as I do."

How could he tell, this early in? He knew that he didn't intend to rape the boy, nor use him, and that he wasn't just physically attracted to him. Orphen basically had no idea _what_ Majic felt, but if he was attracted to the boy at least somewhat, and Majic was clearly taken with him, then there should be no problems, right?

Majic's arms slid off his chest, coming to rest his palms flatly on the ground as he leaned in for yet another kiss. This time Orphen responded, keeping the boy's head firmly in place with one hand. Majic hesitated for a moment, but the sensation of being above Orphen must have given him a sense of equilibrium, for he continued.

The brunette finally released him, smirking faintly in satisfaction, but was taken aback by the boy's sudden attack. He was kissed again, this time with a muted passion, hesitant and unsure. But it was definitely there, wanting to be released. Orphen opened his mouth beneath the kiss, teasing the boy's teeth open with his tongue. This sort of merging wasn't unfamiliar to him, but it obviously was for Majic. The boy went taut, then eventually relaxed once he got used to the sensation. His eyes finally lapsed shut, and he had enough instinct to move over Orphen, to adjust so they could both benefit the full feel of the kiss.

Orphen released the boy when he had to breathe. Majic gasped, his eyes sliding open and staring down at the sorcerer in something akin to wonder. "Master," he murmured, the name rolling off his tongue testily.

"Orphen's fine," the older youth breathed, tugging the boy's shirt gently but insistently.

Majic shook his head. "Master," he said again, before yielding to him.

Orphen was careful to be gentle, and this caused him to be more explorative than usual. It became hard, though, when the boy moved over him, straddling his hips. It was _quite_ clear that this wasn't just going to be a fun make-out session, this boy was dead serious.

Orphen had no problem with this, despite the boy being exactly what he was: a boy. It was that this was a boy that had been _raped_ before, most likely more than once, and he couldn't retain complete domination lest it frighten Majic off. He had to be careful-- Orphen hated that, but he would have to do it.

However, he thought grimly, it was going to be _really_ hard to be prudent if Majic kept himself so closely pressed to his body. He could feel the boy's arousal pressed into the flat plane of his stomach, could hear the slight hitches in the blonde's breath as he did so. He wasn't completely hard, not yet, but he was quickly manipulating himself, and that only served to frustrate the older sorcerer.

The boy moaned into his mouth. "Master..." the older youth heard him mumble. Gently, Orphen nipped Majic's lower lip, pleased with the subtle reaction. Majic was quickly caught up in the game, and he began to grind his hips down into his teacher, whimpering softly each time he broke from the near-desperate kisses.

Orphen's hands moved up to grasp the boy's hips, stilling them. "Shh," he murmured as Majic whined softly. "Not yet." Then he kissed him, but briefly-- he intended to show the boy that there was more to sexual pleasure than what any rapist would teach him. He tilted the boy's head back, transferring the heat of his kiss from Majic's mouth to his throat. There he gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh, his tongue flicking out to tease as well. He heard Majic draw in a throttled breath; he had been correct in assuming that the boy had much to learn. Perfect.

His hands slipped behind the boy again, pulling at the hem of his borrowed shirt. Majic allowed him to remove it, though he seemed puzzled as to why Orphen was doing it. "Something wrong?" the dark-haired sorcerer murmured against his throat.

Majic shivered. "No... It is just that... They usually don't do that-- I think maybe once--"

Orphen nodded. "Trust me, all right?" He didn't believe that Majic trusted him that much, that this was partially experimental and partially just because Orphen was, as he'd said, the first person to show he cared beyond passers-by extent. He knew he was asking for a lot... But then, so was Majic.

If the blonde wasn't thinking along the same lines Orphen was, then his response was a bit uncanny. "I'll try…"

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

Orphen agonized over this for several minutes, those minutes stretching longer and longer until he was certain it had been at least an hour. He heard a soft snort, and glanced up to see that Jera had returned. He smirked.

"And where the hell were you, eh?" he asked, lazily reaching up to pat her nose. She gave him a reproachful look and he rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

Beside him, Majic stirred. He clamped his mouth shut, but the boy was waking anyway. He looked at his teacher sleepily, murmuring, "You are arguing with her..."

"Yeah," Orphen agreed.

"Mm." The boy closed his eyes again. After a few tense minutes both simultaneously moved to get away. Majic silently searched for his clothes, and Orphen belatedly retied his pants. Once everything was in order, only taking a few minutes as neither male was too hungry, Orphen had Majic mount Jera and then they were off again.

The walk was much more silent than before. There wasn't so much tension as there was mild discomfort-- no, not even discomfort, thought Orphen. His eyebrows stitched as he tried to search for the right word. Perhaps _strange_ was just what it was. He glanced over to the boy, who he found was staring at him. He blinked, startled to see that Majic didn't look away even as he realized that Orphen knew he was staring. _'Huh...'_

"Majic."

"Yes, Master?"

So they were back to the teacher-student ground. Orphen frowned, but decided to continue anyway, partly out of simple curiosity. "Earlier, why did you switch from using _Master_ to _Orphen_?"

Majic lapsed into silence for a few moments, the only movements being his petting Jera's wild mane. "Well," he finally murmured, "I guess I am still too afraid of that title."

It was understandable. Orphen sighed, glancing away momentarily, and then he replied, "Outside of the Tower, call me whatever you wish. I don't care."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde tip his head to the side. "Even Orphen?"

"Especially that."

The blonde smiled faintly. "Thank you."

Orphen paused. "For that matter," he said slowly, "Outside of lessons... In private... You may call me that. If we're absolutely alone."

Majic hesitated in responding. "Orphen... What about... I mean, this morning--"

The brunette smirked. So he was still worried. How cute. "Well, I did say before that teachers and students had intimate relationships, right?"

Something akin to childish delight lit in the boy's teal-coloured eyes. It suited him well, making him seem much more like the innocent, happy child he should have grown up to be. He tugged Jera's reigns, pulling her to a stop before he practically flung himself at the older man, pressing his face into his shoulder.

Taken aback by the attack, Orphen had to hurry to catch him, lest he fall and hurt himself. "Thank you," he heard the boy whisper faintly. "Thank you, Orphen, so much..."

He sighed and nodded mutely, stroking the boy's head momentarily before he released him. He'd done a good thing, he thought ruefully. He'd taken the boy from Courel and thrown him into a completely different world-- but at least he seemed to be adjusting easily.

It was just a question at how well it would continue at the Kiba Tower... But Orphen was confident the boy would excel under his tutelage. And perhaps, if he could grow to love the boy as much as Majic seemed to love him, he would do more than excel. It was just up to time now.

**:: Owari ::**


End file.
